Deuce
To say that Deuce has been around is something of an understatement. Ask her on any given day and Deuce will tell a body about any given world she may have visited with a sudden stop, cheery smile and the statement, "Let's talk about something besides my boring life!" Deuce tends to loose track of time, constantly being found with watches of varying kinds, a computer she refuses to loose contact with, and no pressing need to be anywhere. Deuce is open with the fact that she's been a lab experiment several times throughout her travels, and will occasionally be vaguely threatening to people who are too close or ask too many questions. =General Stats= Appearance *Species: Human-shape cyborg with organic human brain. The origin of the parts of her body varies greatly. In general, it is impossible to tell that Deuce is a cyborg. *Gender: Female, sterile. *Height: 5'6" *Weight: 125 lbs *Build: Slender on a small frame *Hair: Bright red and long, falling to her waist. Hair is usually worn down and while she attempts to keep overgrown bangs out of her face, this doesn't always work. On occasion will be seen with her hair pulled back in a braid or bun, but this is very rare. *Eyes: Metallic Gold. Her eyes for all other appearances appear to be natural eyes. Most people are likely find the metallic color to be unsettling as it's highly unnatural. *Common Clothing Items: Varies greatly depending on season and area she is in. Clothes range from hodge podge found items (most common) to Lolita to military style (least Common). *Common Items on person: Top hat with ragged peacock feather, blue band, and 4 deuces from the Sierra Madre. Three watches: One set to 'Home' time, one set to the time of the last world she was on, and one set to current Inf time. Tablet Computer, usually kept under her shirt behind her back in constant contact with her body. Personality To be quite blunt, Deuce is more or less crazy. Depending on who you ask or what files on her one reads, this ranges from being "a lively if odd young woman" to "Subject is quite homicidal and criminally insane." In general she's relatively harmless if unsettling. she has the tendency to be scatter brained, which can lead to her forgetting where she is, what she is doing and panic. Despite this Deuce appears to be quite happy with her situation. Naturally very curious about what's around her, she tends to wander about for the sake of finding out what is about. She very much enjoys sweets, especially cookies, and coffee. She has a rather odd intolerance to most chemicals and medications and a fear of hospitals and doctors that borders on ridiculous. Though she admits she has no idea why, Deuce has a rather strange phobia of felines, both anthro and nonanthro, and openly threatens them with harm or flees depending on the odds. Random Factoids =Abilities= Deuce is talented in both paranormal and mundane ways. She's come across her abilities in many ways, mostly through genetic inheritance and through the abilities themselves. While being psychic and a mechanical genius, Deuce's abilities are often limited by her mental state, though if this is a good or bad thing depends on the person you ask. Psychic: in progress Mundane: in progress =Worlds Visited and mentioned IC= With the exception of the Side Effects universe and the Nexus plane, these worlds are listed in no particular order. Significant items obtained from these worlds are listed in each entry. Also included are technologies she learned while on these worlds. These worlds haven't always been mentioned in public play, but sometimes in private play. This is purely for OOC use. IC, Deuce reveals to NO ONE the full extent of what she knows to prevent someone from taking advantage of her. *'Side Effect Universe:' Deuce originates from an early version of this universe, has received initial military training in one which was forgotten, and has been in an alternate of this universe several times in her 'latest' travels in the multiverse. Technology Learned: Cybernetics, "Psyche" (technology compatible with psychic abilities and brains, such as inhibitors, amplifiers, etc), mecha, medical. Items Obtained: Full Cybernetic Frame, custom built; While not an item, Deuce's brain was also altered and played with until she was able to learn telekinesis when she left her chosen home world. Copy #1 of lolita *'Nexus Plane:' Deuce has visited another nexus world, where she was able to move to another world that she for a while called home. Technology learned: Clockwork Items Obtained: None *'Casshern Sins Universe': The world Deuce was on before arriving on Inf. This world was suffering from Ruin, which killed almost everything. Populated mostly by Robots who were scared of death. Technology Learned: Robotics Items Obtained: Miscellaneous survival and foodstuffs. *'Mabel's Universe': Deuce worked as a scavenger briefly on this world. Technology learned: Computer technology, motorcycle and automobile repair/minor construction. *'Generic Futurish Japan:' Deuce arrived on this world directly after an highly traumatic event, and as a result spent quite a bit of time re-establishing her connection with computers and machines. By some twist of fate, she became a J-pop idol and spent quite a bit of time touring and entertaining people, which helped her forget. Technology Learned: Personality modification software, computer and robotics skills. Items Obtained: Copy #3 of Lolita, photos, an appreciation for her singing voice, better people skills. *'Battletech universe:' Deuce spent time here as an engineer, mostly selling to House Steiner several different alternatives for FTL communications and light-speed technology. In return, she for a while had a cybernetic frame that was able to withstand environments normal humans couldn't survive in for short periods of time. She also piloted a highly modified Jenner for a while, for testing, war games, and actual battles, one of which ended with her taking a missile to the cockpit. Technology learned: Mecha, medical, cybernetics, communications. Items Obtained: None. *'1850's Earth Clone:' While not liking this place at first, Deuce learned to enjoy it. She spent most of her time traveling about and working on clockwork, and was quite ready to settle down when it looked like she might be there for the long term. Deuce either can't remember, or refuses to divulge what happened in her last month between that world and the next time she woke up in a lab. Technology Learned: None. Items Obtained: Ring--Black Pearl with two smaller pearls on either side; Watches two and three; an appreciation for the care and raising of Mules. *'Terminator Universe, After Skynet Takes over:' One second Deuce was walking around, minding her own business and kicking around skulls, the next she's got a Repo agent from Genitech ripping her apart to end the "viral infection." There is a large period of time between these two events, Deuce knows, but she doesn't know exactly why there is. Technology learned: None. Items Obtained: None. category:Characters